


Unscripted

by Spring_Emerald



Series: while the cameras roll [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Still), Alternate Universe - Actors, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2k17, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi hopes that his skill as an actor will help him see this through. And that he doesn't confuse acting from what is true.For KuroDai Week 2017 Day 7: Free DayPlease see notes at the beginning :)





	Unscripted

**Author's Note:**

> So this story wouldn't make a lot of sense if you haven't read [Storyline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643550), as this is a continuation of it. 
> 
> So I highly suggest that you read that first, to know who is who. 
> 
> Yeah... I guess that's it. Enjoy!! ^^

_“Why do you insist on doing this?” Tomoyuki rounded on Akihito, clearly upset. He doesn’t understand what this guy could want from him. It’s been about a few weeks since their meeting, and Tomoyuki is so irritated to always find Akihito wherever he is._

_He surmised that it’s all just coincidence. Their university is a place for all the students, and so what if Akihito’s there whenever he’s at the coffee shop, or at the park? Tomoyuki refused to make anything out of it._

_But if this is some elaborate plan or prank, to rub salt in his wound, then he wants no part in it._

_“I don’t know what you mean.” Akihito said, arms up in surrender, a manner that is meant to placate Tomoyuki._

_Tomoyuki doesn’t buy it. “Oh, spare me. Look, I really don’t know what you want–”_

_“I just–”_

_“I don’t care. Just stop whatever this is.”_

_“I just thought you could use some company.”_

_Tomoyuki scoffed. “I don’t need any company. I don’t **want** any company, much less from you.” He hissed. He’s making a scene that’s for sure, but he could care less. He stomped towards Akihito and jabbed a finger on his chest._

_“You might have failed to notice–which I’m sure you didn’t– your best friend is dating the girl that I have been in love with my whole life, and you, hounding me, reminds me of that fact. So do us both a favor and leave me alone. I’m not your fucking charity case!”_

_Akihito was silent the whole time, the confidence that seemed to be his second skin was nowhere to be found and Tomoyuki felt a sliver of guilt that maybe, he might have been harsh, but he quickly got over it, and turned around to leave the guy alone._

_Hopefully, what he did was enough to get the message across._

_“I understand what you’re going through.” Tomoyuki paused at the sound of Akihito’s voice. There was something sad… something akin to dejection in the tone he heard. It was so unusual that he turned around again just to make sure that it was indeed Akihito who said it._

_Tomoyuki is still suspicious. Whatever game Akihito is playing, he isn’t inclined to join. He was about to tell off the other as much, when he noticed the mocking smile Akihito was giving whatever it was on the ground. “I do know what you’re feeling.”_

_He looked up and met Tomoyuki’s gaze squarely. Tomoyuki gasped softly as he was overwhelmed by the intense vulnerability he saw in the other’s eyes._

_“I know how painful it is to see the person you love be happy with someone else.” He said with a shaky smile._

_It took a moment for Tomoyuki to understand, although there was a sense of familiarity at how Akihito was looking right now. In his mind’s eye, he saw himself staring at the mirror, with the similar expression. One that he wore when he’s trying to pull himself together._

_His eyes widened in realization as the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together. He remembered the insistence, and now, the uncharacteristic vulnerability. He couldn’t help the sudden wave of empathy for Akihito that washed over him when he finally understood what the other was saying._

_"_ Oh. _”_

_Akihito glared and huffed, before turning around, eager in quickly leaving Tomoyuki alone. He wasn’t supposed to say those things. He never planned on admitting them in the first place. But he saw so much of himself on this other guy, and really, he just wanted to help, and maybe he was also looking for someone to talk to who understands, but he didn’t like to be thought of as pitiful._

_He was deep in his frustration with himself, he didn’t hear Tomoyuki’s heavy steps following him._

_“Akihito, wait!” Tomoyuki grabbed his arm, the force was enough to stop him, and now they’re facing each other again._

_“What?!” Now it was Akihito who’s angry._

_It was quite funny, this sudden turn of events. Earlier, he’d been the one chasing Tomoyuki. But now, the situation has been reversed. Only, he wasn’t inclined to laugh or make fun of it._

_Tomoyuki winced at his anger, but remained steadfast. “I’m sorry,” he said, with a small frown. “I thought you were just making fun of me.” He dropped the hand that was holding Akihito’s arm._

_“I wasn’t.”_

_“I know that now,” he said softly. “And, I didn’t mean to, you know… look at you… like that. Nor do I think that.”_

_“Like what?”_

_Tomoyuki shifted his eyes at him guiltily. “…Like you’re pitiful. I hate it when other people look at me like that too. So… I’m sorry.”_

_Akihito’s anger was more directed to himself, rather than Tomoyuki, so he was sincere when he said that it was alright._

_“I’m sorry too.” He apologized. “I should’ve been more upfront with my intentions. I mean, I don’t blame you for thinking that I’m just messing with you. I don’t exactly inspire trust,” he scoffed. “Then again, it’s not like I could admit things like that to people.”_

_Tomoyuki looked at Akihito, really looked, when he said this. He may have sounded flippant, but Tomoyuki could tell that he’s waiting to be judged or to be ridiculed. Tomoyuki doesn’t completely comprehend what’s going on with Akihito, but he can relate with what he’s going through, and right now, that’s enough._

_Right now, that’s all that matters._

_He gave Akihito what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and offered a hand to him. “We may have started on the wrong foot, but… it would be nice to talk to someone who…understands, so, maybe, we can be… friends?” He said, unsurely._

_Tomoyuki is glad that Akihito takes it._

 

\----------

 

The thing is, _Tomoyuki_ and _Akihito_ aren’t the only ones who have entered the tentative realm of friendship. Because of this sudden change in the storyline, and by simply the virtue of sharing more scenes together, it consequently fostered the growth of Daichi and Kuroo’s relationship off the cameras. They are, as simply put, getting steadily closer to each other as much as their characters are.

They still hang out with the other cast members, particularly Bokuto-san and Michimiya-san. But most of the time, it’s just them. Even though they belong to different agencies, their respective managers have arranged their schedules, so that it would more or less match, as they have become some sort of a package deal during guestings for promotions and interviews. It helps that they get a warm reception, and well, also a horde of fangirls.

By now, Daichi has a working knowledge of some of Kuroo’s quirks, like how he would wander around the set, to ease into his character, and isn’t easily snapped away from it even during breaks. This garnered noteworthy comments from the director and production staff as well. But if someone were to ask Daichi, he would say that Kuroo’s personality isn’t that far from Akihito. There are fundamental differences, of course, but there are striking similarities also.

There were times that it didn’t even feel that Daichi was in a scene with Kuroo’s character, but with Kuroo himself.

It’s actually… scary, how Kuroo could easily do all these things. It’s causing Daichi some concern. He has this nagging feeling that he’s slowly sinking himself in some kind of trouble because it is steadily getting difficult to think Kuroo as only a co-star; to think only of him as a friend.

Everyone and their mothers would agree that Kuroo is a beautiful human being. Not conventional, true, but he has a certain charm that lures you in, and well, Daichi is but a mere mortal that could be affected.

He’s also funny and kind and it’s getting harder to resist, because Kuroo has a penchant for flirting with him, even when out of their characters. Unfortunately, he knows about Kuroo enough by now to differentiate between what is real and what is just teasing.

Daichi allowed himself to be honest about being attracted to Kuroo. It’s kind of hard not to, and he sees no point in denying it. Part of his process of being an actor is allowing himself to be more attuned with his real feelings, so he could easily differentiate it from the characters he plays. It just so happened that the lines separating himself and this particular role are starting to blur. He quickly compartmentalizes these feelings though, as soon as it was admitted. It would be unbecoming, not to mention highly unprofessional, if he let thoughts like this affect his working relationship with his co-stars, especially Kuroo.

He hopes that his skill as an actor will help him see this through. And that he doesn't confuse what is acting from what is true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is not the end yet so please make do with it for the meantime ><  
>  ~~once again i probably made a mistake of making this a series but oh well, the next one is the last one anyway~~
> 
> and like I said, AkiYuki happened way more than actual the KuroDai did... (to the point that I have contemplated making a flip fic of the _AiF_ universe... but hopefully this will do)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! Until next part!


End file.
